


I Love You 100 Times

by mrs_pennylane



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Office Romance, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_pennylane/pseuds/mrs_pennylane
Summary: The tales of the love between Sansa Stark and Petyr Baelish, accomplished prosecutors of Kings Landing District Attorney Office.





	I Love You 100 Times

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU set in the Modern Days, with Petyr and Sansa as district attorneys. Law and Order Original and SVU based.
> 
> Also, the final scene is based on Grey's Anatomy.
> 
> MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING for rape/non-con situation and description of the result of the assault. I'm always afraid of anyone reading these kind of things and getting triggered, so please, the last tidbits are all about Sansa, Petyr and her assault.

1.

The first time Sansa saw him was during the closing statements of a high-profile case. She was studying for the Bar Exam and wanted to get into Kings Landing District Attorney’s Office, so it was basically mandatory for future employers to watch Executive Assistant District Attorney Petyr Baelish in court. He was elegant, smart, sharp and even seductive. EADA Baelish could charm a whole jury to convict the president of Westeros if it was needed.

Sansa noticed he was also very handsome and had a small smile that he eventually casted on the opposite lawyer. It could be really unnerving if you were acting as a defense attorney. He talked to the jury, charmed them and a week later, Sansa wasn’t surprised to know that the defendant was convicted. Petyr Baelish was the head of the homicides department on the DA’s office and she would do anything to work with him.

 

2.

Petyr first saw her when he was going out for coffee with the District Attorney, Tywin Lannister. She was trying to reach the elevators and Petyr held the door for her. He looked the floor – 6th floor, Immigrant’s Affair Unit – and knew that she was probably a newbie. Every newbie was sent to the Immigrant’s Unit because few district attorneys liked to deal with immigrants – people from Volantis, Braavos, Meereen. Usually, if they didn’t screw up and got their asses kicked, they could change to Vehicular Crimes Unit and from there, reach Major Crimes on 9th floor. His floor, the place where his was the best and thrived almost effortlessly. It wasn’t always like that, of course, he had to work extremely hard to get where he was now.

He observed the long red hair in front of him, hiding the scared and tired eyes he saw just as she entered the elevator. She was beyond stunning and exhaled a soft sweet perfume that he couldn’t quite figure out which was. The elevator stopped at main floor and she stumbled to get out of the elevator, heels hitting the floor in a rushed way.

“New ADAs.” Tywin snickered.

“Yeah.” Petyr answered absentmindedly. He had to know her name.

 

3.

It was supposed to be a simple case but as soon the old lady told her there was someone after the immigrants on her neighborhood, Sansa knew she had to dig deeper. And she did, until she found out about a group of “Kings Landing purists” that thought they needed to clean the city from outsiders. She asked detectives Stannis and Davos to lowkey investigate them while Sansa tried to help the community with their documents.

At the end of the case, she had dismantled a hate group and with the help of the detectives, arrested and convicted its members. It was then that she saw Petyr Baelish on the courtroom after the verdicts, looking at her, waiting for her. She adjusted her suit, grabbed her briefcase and headed towards him.

“Mr. Baelish.” Sansa greeted, extending her hand.

He took her hand and surprisingly, his own hand was soft. “Counselor.” Mr. Baelish said. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Sansa answered, politely. It was a huge deal to be recognized by the great EADA Baelish.

“Have you considered moving to Major Crimes?” He asked and Sansa raised her head, surprised.

“Of course.”

“Then drop by my office tomorrow, 8 am.”

 

4.

Sansa never stopped surprising him with her intelligence. When he had recruited her to be his Assistant District Attorney on Major Crimes, he thought that it would be a lot harder for her to get used to but being prosecutor was definitely a natural talent. Sansa worked tirelessly on each and every case, preparing the witness, analyzing evidences and building their arguments. Petyr doesn’t say it but she looks rather tantalizing when she’s going hard on the detectives for screwing up with an arrest or telling him how to break down a particular witness.

He likes her when she’s soft and gentle, but he likes her better when she’s tough and brutal. That’s why he enjoys so much working side by side with Sansa.

They are like ying-yang, she’s gentle when he’s not and he’s soft when she isn’t. One would say she was his lost other half but Petyr knows better, he doesn’t do romance anymore. He likes sex and sex is safe, uncompromising and light. But Sansa is his co-worker, or better, his employer and Tywin would kick his ass from there to the Red Keep if he slept with her.

 

5.

The first time Petyr kissed her, she wasn’t expecting it. They had lost a tough case and she found him sitting in his office, drinking. That was one thing she learn about him: Petyr drank when he was too upset. They tried everything to get a conviction but, in the end, the evidences the detectives found were weak and they struggled since the beginning to even get the case to trial.

He was there, tie loose around his neck, two buttons of his shirt were open and a glass of the strongest wine on his hand. She was invited in and she shared a drink or two with him before feeling his hand caressing her hair. Petyr didn’t say a word, he just pulled her to his lap and his lips found hers.

She could taste how much he had drunk and a touch of mint too, which didn’t surprise her: his breath always smelled of mint. Petyr, because of the alcohol, kissed her hungrily, almost as if he was desperate and in need to feel some human contact. Sansa wasn’t going to complain though. She met his need with her own, pushing her tongue to massage his and Petyr growled.

Sansa felt one of his hands sneaking inside of her skirt and it took her out of the moment, all the alarms of “inappropriate” sounding in her mind. She apologized when she took his hands out of her skirt and raised to grab her briefcase. Sansa noticed that he looked bewildered, his erection quite evident through his trousers. But he let her go and she took the first cab that appeared, eager to leave this place before she went back to his office and did something stupid.

 

6.

Petyr pretended he didn’t remember the night he kissed Sansa, only to make her feel comfortable around him. He remembered everything, from the feel of her ass against his erection to the taste of her lips. She tasted good, she smelled amazing – that same sweet perfume he felt when he first saw her at the elevator, almost 2 years ago.

The days passed by and Petyr started feeling the need to kiss her again. Now that he knew her lips were delicious, he couldn’t wait to get another opportunity to feel them again. But she was becoming distant, she didn’t drop by his office to chat after work anymore, she used to go out with him for drinks and she suddenly couldn’t anymore and, on top of that, she started to work with another EADA too, Varys, and so she had less time to pick cases with him. If Petyr knew this was the outcome of that kiss, he wouldn’t have done that. He absolutely hated to see her so distant.

And with that in mind, he went to her house on a Saturday morning and picked her up for breakfast. They did that a few times and Petyr thought that maybe if he recovered that habit, Sansa would stop drifting away from him.

 

7.

Sansa tried to resist her need but it was too strong. When she realized, she was being pressed by Petyr against his apartment door. They had to get inside first, was all her mind was trying to scream at her. His body was too good to stay away from and as much as she tried to be distant from him, there was a magnetic force drawing them together. Petyr didn’t even try to fight, she noticed, and he was the first to initiate sexual contact.

They didn’t make it to the hallway of his bedroom, they didn’t even take out all of their clothes. All they needed was her underwear out of the way as he pulled her dress up and for his trousers to be pulled down enough to free his cock, and then Petyr was inside of her, invading and stretching her.

It was rough, the urge to fuck so primal that Sansa felt her senses being knocked out when she came. She couldn’t recognize her voice as she moaned and called his name once, twice. Petyr held her tightly, his own desire winning the battle against his self-control and she felt him coming, groaning her name on her ear. There was nothing sexier than feeling him inside of her, completely spent, while he tried to regain his breathing.

 

8.

He had convinced himself that this was just sex. That fact that he enjoyed spending time with her – listening to her, going out for dinners, winning cases together, sharing a drink after a tough day – was not a big deal. She was just nice. And gorgeous.

So he should have felt nothing when another DA, Harold Hardyng, started wooing Sansa into going out with him. It was perfectly normal, she was single and beautiful, and they weren’t serious. But for fucking sakes, Petyr was _pissed._ He wanted nothing more than to find an excuse to send Hardyng to the worst unit on the building so he wouldn’t see Sansa and also do works no one wanted to do.

However, Petyr was an adult, he wouldn’t act like that. As he remembered every day, Sansa was not in a relationship with him and she was free to date whoever she wanted. Still, it bothered Petyr to see Sansa arrive with Hardyng, both holding cups of coffee and chatting enthusiastically, even if she always remembered to bring him his mint tea. It bothered him when he saw a box of chocolates on her desk with the sayings “ _From Harry, To Sansa_ ”.

Maybe what bothered the most was that Petyr had her in his hands and she was slowly slipping away as he kept convincing himself there was no need to please her too. Except there was.

 

9.

Sansa never expected to hear those words coming from his mouth. Petyr pressed her against the wall, the water of the shower running on their bodies, and he kissed her hard. On the last few weeks, Petyr had increasingly spoiled her to the point she started to wonder if he was in some kind of battle against someone or maybe trying to impress her. He didn’t need to – he was already the man she held so many strong feelings, those type of feelings you can’t even begin to explain.

His mouth made its way to her ear and he whispered, “I’m jealous of you.”

Sansa pulled away just enough to look at him in the eyes and whisper back, “Why?”

“Because Hardyng is trying to go out with you. And because I _want you._ ”

She tried to hold back her emotions but clashed her lips to his, claiming his mouth and heart, all at once. Sansa wouldn’t admit it out loud but this was a moment she was expecting very much – she wanted him and he wanted her.

 

10.

“If you leave through that door, Sansa, this is over.” Petyr sentenced, feeling the tension rising on his chest. He didn’t want to end, he didn’t want her to go but felt that maybe he needed to give her an ultimatum.

“Fine.” Sansa shut her hands tight and marched to the door. With a bang, Sansa left his apartment and his life.

Petyr knew it wasn’t wise for them to continue working together when they finally started dating. Job often mixed with private life and vice versa, and it didn’t take too long for their fights because of disagreements at work to interfere in their love life, affecting the sex and their peace. This time, they had been fighting for over a week and they hadn’t yet reached an agreement, none of them taking the blame.

He wasn’t going to lie: when Sansa left his life, she left a huge whole in it. It was as if someone had ripped apart a piece of his soul and he struggled daily to remain unaffected but he knew she could see right through that. And maybe she was missing him too. Sansa had requested to work with EADA Varys and Tywin, despite his suspicions, granted her wish. It had hurt Petyr’s pride to see her in courtroom sitting next to someone it wasn’t him, taking notes and sharing her brilliant thoughts. Looking back now, it wouldn’t have hurt him to admit he was fucking wrong in their fights if that’s what it would take to keep her by his side.

 

11.

Sansa would have never thought Petyr would fight for her, he seemed too proud to go that far for anyone. She was wrong, thankfully, and she confirmed that when she arrived home one night on her birthday and he was there waiting for her, a small box of her favorite chocolates in one hand and his phone on the other.

“I tried to call you.” He whispered, raising the hand with his phone.

“Oh, I’m sorry. My phone is in my purse and I couldn’t hear it.” She explained, taking out her phone and her keys.

“I bought this for you.” Petyr extended his hand with the chocolate box. “Happy birthday, Sansa.”

“Petyr, I-” Sansa grabbed the box of chocolate and looked at him, tears in her eyes. She missed him so much and life wasn’t as bright as it was with him. “Thank you so much. Those are my favorite.”

“I know that.” Petyr answered and she fought the urge to run to him, and kiss those lips she missed. “I-I miss you, Sansa.”

Sansa was… surprised, to say the least. She knew he was somehow suffering but she never thought he would go there and say it.

“I can’t live without you.” Sansa heard him whispering and that was it. She hugged him tightly, feeling his body relaxing under her touch, the smell of his perfume filling her nostrils and how he hugged her as if he was holding for dear life.

 

12.

They both knew it was impossible to keep their relationship and work together. If they were going to really take their relationship to the next level, they just couldn’t have the stress of work messing with it. So, Sansa took the opportunity that her career was reaching top level and requested Tywin to move her from Major Crimes to Sex Crimes.

Petyr was against it, of course. She could work on Frauds or White-Collar Crimes but Sex Crimes was a dangerous unit. Often, they heard about the cases and how many offenders came after the ADAs during the trial or even after, if they escaped prison or were released. But Sansa wouldn’t have none of it and Petyr decided it was best not to start their relationship again with a fight. He had already hated their time apart and it felt so good to have her by his side again.

“Sansa!” Petyr woke up in the middle of the night, her phone ringing furiously on the night stand.

“Gods!” She jumped out of the bed and picked her phone. “ADA Stark.”

Petyr sighed – this had become a habit, usually Sansa was called when they had an especial victim. That wasn’t how Major Crimes worked but as Petyr came to learn, it was quite common between the detectives and the ADAs from Sex Crimes. He hated that Sansa was being exposed to that level of cruelty.

 

 

13.

Sansa double-checked the exam so it would sink into her mind. _Pregnant._ How could that be? She was sure she was taking the pill correctly, she hadn’t missed a day! How was she going to tell that to Petyr? She didn’t know if he wanted children like she did, they had never talked about that.

She folded the paper and shove it inside her purse, leaving the doctor's office. Sansa had asked for the rest of the day off, since she was feeling sick the whole morning and it seemed a good idea to come to the emergency. Now, she was there, not knowing what to do except going home and waiting for Petyr to arrive.

When she arrived home, she was surprised to know he was already there, cooking dinner and using an apron with the saying “Knowledge is Power”. She hugged him from behind and Petyr caught her hands, pulling her to him.

“You are home early.” Sansa remarked, trying to spy what he was cooking.

“I heard you had to leave early because you weren’t feeling well. Why didn’t call me?”

“Sorry, Petyr. I went to the emergency.”

“Emergency? What’s happening?” Petyr turned, standing face to face with her. Sansa leaned on the table, trying to find the words. “Is it serious?”

“It’s serious but it’s not… I’m not actually sick.” She tried to explain.

“So…?”

“Petyr, I am pregnant. I don’t know how, I was taking the pill. Maybe it was the treatment with antibiotics I did a few months ago and-”

But Sansa didn’t finish her sentence, Petyr hugging her and kissing her eagerly. She thought he would be angry or even reluctant because of the news, but he had this wild happiness on his eyes when he looked at her after many kisses. Her heart was filled with joy thinking of the family they were starting.

 

14.

Petyr all but ran on those long hospital corridors, searching for the room Sansa was in. When he got the call, late at night, he had wondered maybe one of the detectives had found a new evidence on the case he struggling with. But when he heard the voice of the detective of the sex crimes unit, his blood went cold. They never called him, only Sansa. She had stayed late in her office working on a case, despite how much he told her to come home. She was only 3 months pregnant but Petyr worried about her and the baby all day, every day.

Now, he was in this hospital, fighting his urge to run and scream her name. The detective didn’t need to tell him more – if a sex crimes detective said Sansa she was at the hospital and needed him, that only could mean she was attacked. Finally, he heard her voice, an almost unrecognizable cry.

“It hurts, stop!”

“Please, miss, we need to take care of your wounds.” Petyr heard a female voice, calm and soothing. He entered the room and saw detective Brienne standing there, her small paper notebook in hand.

“Petyr!” Sansa squealed and ran to him. Any doubts he had if he would be able to even touch her faded away and he held her close, tears coming down from his eyes.

“Sansa, let the nurse take care of you.” Petyr said, once he broke their embrace. “Please. Can you do that for me?”

She nodded her head and Petyr took her back to the bed, a silent “thank you” stamped on the nurse’s face. He held her hand while the nurse cleaned a deep cut on her other hand, probably from fighting her attacker. Her whole body was bruised and he noticed most of them looked like bite marks. She also had a black eye. Petyr didn’t know if he wanted to go after whoever did that cruelty with her, cry at the sight of his Sansa broken into tiny pieces or hug her tightly and protect her from the world. His stomach was _aching_ and it felt as if a huge ulcer was forming inside of him, the intensity of the image of Sansa so fragile and attacked and hurt sinking into his soul.

“Detective Brienne, can we talk? Outside?” Petyr asked and the detective nodded, following him. “I’ll be right back, Sansa.”

“We know who was it.” The detective said as soon as they reached the corridor. “He’s being prosecuted for raping 10 teenage girls and torturing countless of others.”

“Sansa is handling the case?”

“Yes.”

“Who is it?” He had to know. Petyr knew he probably wouldn’t go after the man, that wasn’t like him but he had to at least be sure he would be hurt in prison every single day.

“Ramsay Bolton. And counselor, I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“She lost the baby.”

 

15.

Sansa spent the next month at home. She couldn’t go out, she couldn’t eat properly and she couldn’t get intimate with Petyr anymore. Every time she closed her eyes, the image of that man attacking her invaded her dreams, breathing on her neck, hurting her. She always woke up crying and sweating. On top of that, her baby, her future with Petyr, was lost due to the trauma she suffered.

Petyr took care of her, never complaining, never leaving her side when she needed him. On the first days, she felt so much pain in her body that he had to help her in the shower and he cooked everyday each of her favorite meals. He didn’t say much – what was he going to say, anyway? – and Sansa knew that was that side of him that preferred acts instead of words. A rare side that she enjoyed pretty much now.

After a month at home, she knew she had to go back to work, for sanity purposes. She had started going to the shrink and Petyr pleaded she went back to the gym. Sansa knew that this was the path of recovering but the traumatized woman inside of her screamed to be locked inside home and just slowly wither.

 

16.

Petyr knew Sansa was _the one_ , he had known before but now he was 100% sure. He hadn’t taken care of her because that was decent but because he wanted to see the woman he loved the most feeling better, comfortable. He knew Sansa used food to feel better whenever she was sad and he promised himself everyday he would put effort in making things she loved, things that made her smile. Sansa wasn’t going to feel better from day to night but Petyr was going to make sure she felt loved.

And without any type of plan, he cemented his love for her with the proposal he had meant to ask during her pregnancy. Their _lost_ baby. She had a terrible dream again and was shrunken on the floor of the bathroom, trying to control her breathing.

“Sansa, my love.” He entered the bathroom, crouching next to her.

“It’s exhausting.” She complained.

“I know.” Petyr hugged her, like he always did, and caressed her hair.

“You should leave me, Petyr. I’m broken beyond repair.”

“What?” He held her face on his hands and watched the tears falling down her eyes.

“You should find someone who can give you what you need. I won’t get better soon.”

“You are who I need.” He contested, getting sad with her words. Couldn’t she see how much he loved her?

“Petyr.” She pleaded.

“Take my hand.” Petyr raised from the floor, extending his hand so she could raise too. They went back to the bedroom and Petyr searched for paper, pen and a string.

“What’s that?” Sansa tried to see what he was doing but Petyr blocked her view. He cut a piece of the string and tied up with the format of a small circle.

“Sit down.” They both sat on the bed and he grabbed the paper and pen to write. “I’m going to write a small text and you’ll tell what you think of it, ok?”

“Ok.” Sansa answered. After a minute or so, Petyr gave her the paper to read.

_“I’ve never been with someone like you. You feed my soul and I shall forever be grateful for finding you. I’ll love in death, sickness, happiness and until death do us part, and I’ll stand by your side in any kind of situation. I love you 100 times.”_

“Petyr!” She sobbed, clutching the paper on her chest. “I love it, I love you!”

“So, will you take me as your husband?” Petyr showed her the small circle made of string and she laughed. She laughed and he could only hope it was of happiness.

“YES!” Sansa kissed him and accepted the “ring”. Petyr put it on her finger, kissing it.

“I’ll frame this paper and it’s going to be a statement of how much we love each other, and I’ll put it right above our bed.” He could burst with all the joy he was feeling, seeing Sansa crying because she was happy. He could take her to the moon if that meant he was going to see her this happy. Nothing could make him happier than to show her she was loved, so loved.


End file.
